Gym Leader Sebastian
Being the guardian of Red Orb and leading Brimber Gym, Leader Sebastian is the second Gym Leader that player comes across. Sebastian loves parkour and has his Gym designed as an obstacle course inside of a volcano. He specializes in Fire-type Pokémon. History The player first encounters Sebastian when entering Brimber City. Rival Jake introduces the player to Sebastian and then asks Sebastian if they could have a Gym Battle later. Sebastian declines, telling Jake and the player that Brimber Gym got attacked by Team Eclipse earlier and an artefact known as the Red Orb is stolen. He states how dangerous the Red Orb possibly is, and that Brimber Gym must be shut down temporarily until he knows what Team Eclipse wanted to do in the volcano nearby — Mt. Igneus. After Eclipse Admin Harry is defeated, Sebastian runs into the summit crater of Mt. Igneus and grabs the Red Orb from the pedestal barely before Legendary Pokémon Groudon loses control of itself. He then makes an apology to Groudon for having disturbed its rest. He asks Groudon to not take its anger out on Brimber City and promises to never disturb Groudon again. After Groudon returns to its slumber, Sebastian tells the player that Groudon appeared to be looking at the player very intently. He congratulates the player on having defeated Team Eclipse and then invites the player to battle him in the Gym. Sebastian's Gym is a volcanic obstacle course carved inside Mt. Igneus. There is lava that the player must jump over and rocky walls that the player has to climb for reaching Sebastian. While climbing up the obby, the player must fight many Pyros. After defeating the Pyros and making it to the top ledge of the obby, the player can challenge Sebastian. Sebastian has 3 Pokémon in his team. Be wary that all of his Pokémon are capable of unleashing the devastating move . Players who chose a Grass-type Starter Pokémon might find themselves in a predicament if they have not caught some Water-type, Rock-type or Ground-type Pokémon to assist them yet. After battle, Sebastian tells the player once again that he truly believes Groudon saw something in the player. Sebastian also gives the player Brimstone Badge, as well as TM50 Overheat. At last Sebastian wishes the player good luck on his or her journey. Personality Sebastian has a very respectable attitude. He does the best as Gym Leader to protect his town and always thinks of other people first. Everything he does is for others' good. Dialogue Click to view all dialogues of Leader Sebastian. Brimber City "I'm sorry but the gym is closed for right now. Earlier this morning, something terrible happened. A group of bandits knows as Team Eclipse raided our gym and stole a priceless artifact." "It is called the Red Orb. The Rec Orb has been passed down for generations in my family. A long time ago, my ancestors, when passing through this valley, found the Rec Orb inside the volcano. Legend has it that the Red Orb is used to awaken a sleeping Pokémon within the volcano. Supposedly the Pokémon's power is tremendous enough to cause the volcano to erupt. I'm not much of a believer in legends, but if this was true, it could destroy this entire city and half of Roria. I don't think Team Eclipse realizes that. I believe they're just after the Legendary Pokémon. Until i know more, it is unsafe to practice battling inside the gym." "Team Eclipse is a dangerous group. It's not wise to go after them, but I'm not going to stop you." (Points to the direction of Route 6) "They were headed towards Route 6. Route 6 leads to the entrance in the side of the volcano. Whatever you decide to do, be very careful." *If talked to after the cutscene: "Team Eclipse is on their way to the volcano with the Red Orb now. If they aren't stopped, I fear for the survival of the city." Mt. Igneus "I have to grab that Red Orb quick, before Groudon gets out of control! Groudon, please forgive us for disturbing your rest. We promise that we won't disturb you again. There is a village right outside this volcano with a lot of good people in it. If this volcano erupts, it could destroy the entire village and hurt many innocent people. Please accept this apology and we will be on our way." "I'm actually kind of surprised Groudon let us go that easily. For a second there I thought I might've been toast. Did you see the way Groudon was looking at you, though? It was as if he saw something in you. Maybe that's why he just left like that. I have a feeling that we might see Groudon again someday. Either way, you did a good job showing Team Eclipse who's boss. I can let everyone back in town now that their homes are safe. Hey, you should stop by my gym. I'd love to see first-hand how strong of a trainer you are. Alright, well I better get going. I'll be seeing you soon, hopefully." Brimber Gym "Hello again. As you know, I am Sebastian, leader of the Brimber City gym. I'm grateful for your assistance earlier with Groudon. I think everyone in town is. Now, show me the power of your Pokémon!" *After defeating Sebastian: "Good work. You really do have quite the potential." "I wasn't wrong when I said that Groudon saw something in you! I am proud to present you with Brimber City's Gym Badge." (Gives player Brimstone Badge) "It's the least I can do to give you this TM as well." (Gives player TM50 Overheat) "TM50 contains Overheat. Overheat is a Fire-type move that is extremely powerful, however it harshly reduces your Pokémon's Special Attack after use. Good luck with the rest of your adventure. I believe you will do many great things." *If talked to after the Gym Battle: "If you enjoyed the obstacles in this gym, you should check out my other worlds. Yeeeaaaaaaah." Battles |- |- |Attack1 = Overheat|Attack2 = Take Down|Attack3 = Noble Roar}} |- |Attack1 = Overheat|Attack2 = Reversal|Attack3 = Flame Wheel}} |- |Attack1 = Overheat|Attack2 = Flame Burst|Attack3 = Feint Attack}} |- Items Leader Sebastian has given the player the following items: Trivia *Sebastian is based on PlatinumFalls, who is a creator of several Roblox obstacle course games, which is related to the Brimber Gym having an obstacle course. *Sebastian gave out 2080 dollars only before the free access update. His Litleo and Growlithe were 2 levels lower, while his Magmar was 3 levels lower. They gave 317, 300 and 815 EXP Points respectively before the increase. 2 S